


My Girl

by Femvamp



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femvamp/pseuds/Femvamp
Summary: What an amazing finale.   This is what happens next.   Ainsley and Malcolm centric
Relationships: Ainsley Whitly & Martin Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	My Girl

Her hands were steady.

That was the first thought that came to Malcolm’s mind even before the phone call from their father. There was no hand tremor. There was no manic explanations. As a matter of fact Ainsley Whitly looked to be in a bit of a fog.

“My Girl.”

Malcolm hoped for a second that this was another one of his hallucinations and he would wake up shackled to his bed, his mother frantic above him with her passive aggressive need to protect him from a father’s legacy that everyone believed would one day damn him.

No one ever thought to protect Ainsley.

She had only been five when The Surgeon, Doctor Whitly, their father had been arrested as a serial killer. He was the prodigal son. The apple in his father’s eye. While she was the younger child. The overlooked one. The one everyone benignly neglected. The girl.

“My Girl.”

Malcolm hung up on his father without any preamble and took Ainsley into one of the guest bathrooms and told her to shower. He would get rid of the clothing “What about the body?” Ainsley spoke for the first time. “Endicott isn’t exactly a man who can just disappear and not be noticed.”

“He can if you float a story that he is on the run.” Malcolm paused “He just had Gil stabbed. A cop. He disappears and.....”

“I report a sighting here or there but don’t give a source and it’s like he is still alive.” Ainsley nodded, “we should put the body in the tunnel until we figure out what to do with it. Maybe stuff it in dad’s box.”

“It is rather poetic.” 

“I should get into the shower.” Ainsley nodded “The blood is getting sticky.” 

“Ainsley.” Malcolm said a little louder then he intended as Ainsley started to close the bathroom door behind her. “Would you do it again?” 

Malcolm wasn’t sure she understood what he meant. He wasn’t sure he understood. He didn’t mean Endicott. Malcolm wasn’t particularly upset the man was dead. He meant someone else. He willed this day to go away. He willed it all not to be true. He willed his sister not to answer the question he just asked

“To protect our family. Yes.” 

As Ainsley closed the door behind her and turned on the shower Malcolm heard Martin Whitly’s voice in his head. “My Girl.”


End file.
